Regenerative Moments
by G.M Smith
Summary: The Doctor is dying, its time for a new face! But before he does, in his final moments of The Doctor, He gets an unexpected visitor.
1. Chapter 1

_******DISCLAIMER******_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! THAT IS PROUDLY OWNED BY THE BBC!**_

 ** _~Final Cherished Moment~_**

The Tardis buzzed and whirled with the sounds of alien technology. A man stumbled into the great blue box, carrying a young blonde woman's limp form. He knew his time was drawing near, another face, another life but what he feared, was another goodbye. How would she react when she saw his new form? Angry, sad, scared? All options weighed in his head. He laid her down on the floor near the console as she slumbered deep. Her human body drained from the events that just came to conclusion.

"Rose... I am so sorry." He gently caressed her face, half being a token of affection and half checking to make sure she was still stable.

"Wow, this place was extremely different back then. But then again.." The young man smiled. "So were you." His hair was a colored a light strawberry blond, tucked away in an over sized beanie save for his bangs that flipped up from the hat like a rouge fire. He dressed in jeans, old 90's sneakers a white shirt and a hoodie. His smile was that of childlike wonder but his green hue eyes a hint of sadness.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?!" The Doctor spun on his heal and stood tall, aiming his sonic at the lad. "Only someone with a key or I can enter. Tell me who you are and what you want, NOW!" His northern accent was heavy with warning and anger.

"Good thing I have a key then." The boy tossed a silver key in the air and caught it with a smirk. "And who I am, well, just have a scan." He pushed the console screen towards the Doctor. As The Doctor took hold of the swaying screen he shot a glare at the intruder. "Go one then, scan me."

The Tardis sounded off with sounds only a scifi show would have until the Doctors eyes lit up in disbelief. "This can't be! You're-"

The young man smiled his all knowing grin, one that now looked all too familiar to the Doctor. "Yup, about... Ooooh lets say, a long bit away in your future." He looked down at the woman laying on the floor, out cold. "So that's the famous Rose Tyler eh? Man, she was really young." He sighed softly looking at the Doctor. "I just had to see you, the man that became the Doctor once more. I see where I got my cheeky smile."

"But I thought... You all died." The Doctor leaned against the console in disbelief. "I saw you all burn... How can you... and in my future?" He stared hard at the lad.

"You don't remember as expected and...unfortunately you won't remember once you've.." His eyes darted towards the Doctors glowing hand. "This was my only time to be able to speak with you, give you a... peace of mind before you go, even if you won't remember." He smiled that happy/sad smile once more.

"You will have more adventures with her, believe me, you tell me so many and there are still new ones that pop up every now and then. You teach me so much, and my sister." The boy started walking back over to the Doctor. "Sister? I have two?" The Doctor gave a surprised yet happy look. "Yeah, she's older and smart as a whip, just like you but more like our mother."

"Mother? I get married? To who?" The Doctor's voice held a bit of a demanding tone but still soft. The boy laughed and shook his head. "Spoilers." He leaned against the rails across the console, putting his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "I can't tell you everything. You taught me that." He chuckled.

The Doctor scoffed but smiled and stood quite for about five minutes until Rose began to stir. "Oh, looks like its about time for me to go. Can't have her see me now can I?" The boy stood straight looking at the Doctor. "You're a great man father, you save many lives and change even more. I'm proud to have your name." He smiled.

"My name? So what, they call you Doctor Jr?" The Doctor nudged his son laughing a bit. "No, just Junior, after all, your name and mine must never be spoken." He smirked and headed for the door. Before he was out of reach the Doctor put his hand on Juniors shoulder. "Just tell me one thing, Junior, was I..." The Doctor emotions made the next words stick in his throat before Rose stirred once more.

"Sorry Doctor, I must go. Times about up." Junior looked at Rose worriedly, knowing he must be out before she awoke. "Was I a good Dad?" The Doctor blurted out. "With everything after me, with everything I do and did... Was I a good Dad?" Junior turned towards his father as if the question was already answered but what he saw in his fathers eyes was different than anything before. Fear. Fear that he may have ruined the lives of the two children who were unfortunate to have a Time Lord, The Doctor as a father.

Without missing a beat, Junior smiled that same smile This Doctor always had and stood tall and proud in front of the man that would become his hero. "You were... fantastic. Absolutely Fantastic." Junior smile wide and hugged him. The Doctor let a single, happy tear roll down his cheek before his son pulled back and headed for the Tardis door.

"See you in time." The Doctor smiled as he moved back to the console. Junior, already out the door turned back to his father and smiled. "See you in time, Dad." As the Tardis door slowly swung shut, the Doctor could briefly see Junior messing with something on his wrist before he was gone in a flash of time energy.

As Rose awoke, The Doctor's attention quickly shifted to the young woman. Another regeneration was upon him, more adventures with a New face. Even if he was to forget this moment, at least this time, with no regrets or fear of the future. He will regenerate in peace.

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Leave a comment please! I do have a story for Junior and I know I need to finish my other Doctor Who story and other stories as well (A.K.A. Sailor Moon one... _). Junior, Roria and Vantas have a really great story I wanna post on here, its just time. T-T**_

 _ **Anyways... SEE YOU SOON!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sooooooo... This became one shots of final regeneration moments. Haha. Hope you like them!**_

 _ ******DISCLAIMER******_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! IT IS PROUDLY OWNED BY THE BBC!**_

 _~Unrewarding Surprise~_

He stood tall, staring at a red headed woman in a wedding dress. A woman who's name was famous among the stars, yet the man stood far into the graveyard of the church, nestled behind a tree and shrubbery. He wore a stony look, his eyes narrow, lips a thin line as he watched the smiling blushing bride walk out the church with her beaming husband.

"Beautiful ain't she?" A young lad, no more than 15 or 16 smiled as he looked up at the match stick man. "She's going to be so happy you know, and so are you. Given the circumstance." He patted the man on his back as he walked back towards a blue police box. The man gave a dangerous stare, one that would make any being run in fear. But this boy just turned, smiled his childlike smile and nudged his head towards the box.

"Come on Doctor, we don't have much time for our chat." He beamed again as he began to walk. The Doctor followed curiously, watching the boy. "Who are you? and what is it you want?" The Doctor asked as they both strolled with their hands in their pockets. "I'm someone you can't yet know, yet.." He stopped and held out a banana. "We've met before."

The second The Doctor took the fruit, memories flashed in his head a million times a second. "Whoa.. What..." He dropped the banana as his head spun with the long lost thoughts. He shook his head as if the motion would help clear the blur. Once he was sure his head was acting proper, his eyes turned to the strawberry blonde boy as he looked at him in disbelief.

"Junior?" The Doctor touched his young son in awe. "Hello Dad. Been awhile, hasn't it?" Junior smile his cheeky grin once more. "So famous this form, so many adventures you've had with so many."

"You said... I'd have many more adventures with Rose Tyler but she-" "I didn't lie. I meant what I said Dad, You would have many more adventures with Rose but I could not-" "I COULD HAVE SAVED HER!" The Doctor grabbed his son roughly, jostling him a bit. Junior just gave the same cold stare his father had moments ago. "I couldn't, as much as I wanted to." The Doctor loosened his grip and sighed stepping back.

"She was never your mother was she?" He looked over at Junior with deep sadness in his eyes. Junior could only shake his head in agreement. "No, Rose Tyler was many things to you but... My mum, she was not." A older voice called out to The Doctor, searching for the alien man. "Times up Doctor, I must be off."

"Why, why do you come before my regeneration? What half truths do you have no for me to forget?!" The Doctor, full of emotions lashed out at the young Time Lord. "I thought you might like a peace of mind before you-" Junior stayed quite for a second before looking up at his father. "Maybe I shouldn't have come. Sorry, Doctor." The words cut like hot steal of a knife into The Doctor. He could feel the hurt coming from his child, see the pain on his face as the lad fiddled with a over sized wrist watch.

"What is that? What are you doing?" The Doctor watched intently as his child tinkered. "Setting course, like I said, time is up." Junior looked up at his father one last time. "You'll meet her soon." He hovered his finger over the enter button, ready to depart from this version of his dad. "Meet who? Your mother? Is that what you came here to tell me what I'll forget?"

"No, you've already met. I thought you'd find peace in the regeneration if you knew, you're about to meet you daughter." With those last words and a burst of time energy, Junior was gone once more. The Doctor sighed and felt shame, shame that he yelled at his son and worse, made his own son feel his fathered would rather his children die for a woman he loved. "What kind of father am I?"

As an older man with white hair came and went, The Doctor returned to his Tardis in this form one last time. Before his body was engulfed in golden light,he made a promise. Kinder, Nicer and Gentler was what he was going to be his next run, a proper father and alien man. Though in the back of his head a small voice echoed in his head.

 _"I Don't Want To Go..."_

 ** _I HOPE YOU LOT ARE ENJOYING THESE ONE SHOTS! 11th is next then 12th! May take me a few day to write but they'll be up! SEE YOU SOON!_**


End file.
